One More Time, One More Chance
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: [How many more pains do I have to suffer, to meet you once again?] Inuyasha and Kagome are childhood friends, they are very close to each other. but someday Inuyasha must moved to Hokkaido because of his father's job. this is the story about them who have been apart for so long until they meet again at Goshinboku


One More Time, One More Chance

A/N: Okay everyone, we meet again huh? Well it has been a long time since I make an English fanfiction, especially in Inuyasha fandom, and now I'm back to this fandom (just for a moment). Okay enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

One More Time, One More Chance (Ost. 5cm per second) © Masayoshi Yamazaki

PS: Sorry for the bad grammar, English is not my mother language. But please appreciate it, because I'm trying my best to make this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nee Inuyasha…"<em>

"_What?"_

"_Someday, if we are going to be apart, will you forget about me?"_

"_Ha? There's no way I will forget about you Kagome."_

"_Then, promise to me, if we're apart we will meet again."_

_The little boy with a black hair just nodded at his childhood friends, while joining their little fingers together._

"_Un."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A sun appeared from the east—letting it's warm light to shinning all around the place—with a new day begins. From side to side, there's a new activities begin, from a woman who washing their clothes to the old man who cleaning the road until a children who ready to go at school. if we look it carefully, it is a daily activities in Japan.

At a certain place in Tokyo—which is the distance is not too far—there's a shrine which has been there for almost 50 years. A place where's people praying for their life's and that place was famous around the people who lives around there.

Higurashi shrine was the name of that place, and that place also the home of a 6th grade girl with a shirt black hair that reached her neck, a beautiful brown eyes, and a pink ribbon on her head. And now that child is ready to go to school.

"Kagome, you forgot your _bento_," said a woman with a short brown hair as she approached her daughter.

"Ah! Yes, thank you mama!" Kagome—that little girl name—just smile brightly at her mother. With her hands, she grabbed the bento and put it inside her red school bag ad go outside her house.

"_Ittekimasu~!"_

"_Ki o tsukete ne,"_ yelled the woman from their house and she go back to her house and doing her work.

With a bright smile plastered on her face, Kagome just running to her school. Sometimes her head looking side to side to look at the Sakura petals which is fell from its tree. By the look of the season, it is spring now and this is one of Kagome's favorite seasons, because she likes to see a Sakura petals which is fell from its tree on the side of the road. And doing a _Hanami _with her families and her childhood friend.

Just not too long, suddenly her brown manic spotted someone with a long black hair that reached its middle, while wore a black school bag. Without being asked who that is, Kagome already knew that person who walked not too long from her is him.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome with her girlish voice, and the person who the name was being called just turns his head to see the person who called his name.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha, the boy with a long black hair that reached his middle just murmured the girl name under his breath. He's not surprised to see his childhood friend here, because their home is not too far away from each other.

"_Ohayou,"_ greet Kagome to him with a bright smile still plastered on her face. If you ask why, it's because she just happy to see him again after a long holiday.

"_Ohayou…"_ he just replied her greeting and back to see the road which is filled with Sakura trees blooming everywhere.

"How's your holiday? Is it great?"

"Nothing's great, just normal as always."

"I can't believe its already new education year," said Kagome when she sees a lot of Sakura flowers were blooming everywhere.

"Yeah me too… do you already finished all the homework?" ask the black hair boy when he look at Kagome's face.

"Yes, all the homework is dong. And what about you Inuyasha?"

"Well… yeah… I have already done it, but… some of homework, is still not done yet," Inuyasha just looked down at the road with a sweat drop on his face.

"I will teach you after school, but before that, I want you to escort me to the library."

"Ha? Why me? You can ask someone else for that right?"

"_Mou_… it's okay right?"

"Tch… whatever…"

"Yeeeeeii~!" suddenly Kagome just throw her arms up and laughing with her childish voice.

Both of them just like that. Talking about random things which are happened lately. From their holiday until about new education year, and the things that they will do together. Without them noticing it, they've already in front of their school.

Because today is a new education year, then the first thing is sharing class. Kagome at 6-1 class, while Inuyasha at 6-3 class. To be honest they feel a little disappoint because now they are in different class.

"So… we are in different class now…?"

"Yeah…"

They are just looking down at the floor, not trying to look at each other. Just a moment there are heavy silences around them. Feel that the silence is too much, Kagome suddenly break the silence.

"Don't forget to escort me to the library okay," said Kagome who now looking at Inuyasha face.

"Yeah," a simple word for a simple answer. Right then, they hears a bell sound which is the sign that class start now.

.

.

.

After the long education, the sound from an electronic thing can be heard from all around the school. Letting all the students know that it is time to go home now. All of the students are cleaning their desk and give the teacher a greeting. Well don't forget an announcement from the announcer in the broadcast room.

"**Now it's time to go home, please be careful on your way home.**"

Before go to home, Kagome come to the 6-3 class room to look for Inuyasha in that classroom. Then lucky for her, the black haired boy is cleaning the classroom when she reached his classroom.

"Inuyasha, let's go," said the short haired girl to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, wait a minute."

After cleaning the classroom, they both go to the library while talking about class today, and sometimes Kagome laughing at what the black haired boy said. They just stay like that until their legs stopped in front of the library. Lucky the library still open after school end, so Kagome can borrow the book that she wanted to read before the winter holidays started.

"You don't want to borrow something?"

"For what? Playing game is more interesting than read a book," said Inuyasha as he put both his arms behind his head.

"But a book is interesting too you know. You can read beautiful words in it."

"The only book that I'm interested in is _manga_, nothing else," he then just throw his head somewhere with a lazy face.

"Just try one and you will like it."

"No way…"

After Kagome got her book that she wanted to read, now they walk together to their home. The sun already sets to the west—giving them a beautiful view in the late afternoon—and the crow who flying in the sky.

Even though their home is not too far to each other, they still have to be apart. While Inuyasha home is just straight, Kagome's home is turn left. And before they separated, they waved their hands to each other.

"_Jaa, mata ne!"_

"Yeah… _mata."_

.

.

.

The morning comes, the sun is rising from the east—once again giving the world it's warm light—and that means a new life is begin. Well… it's just like before where the peoples start their daily activities, nothing special.

Kagome wearing her shoes now after have a breakfast with her family. Her mother takes care of her _otouto_, and her _ojiichan _cleaning the Higurashi shrine.

"_Ittekimasu!"_ yelled Kagome as she run out from her house.

As always when she walks on the road that always passed by her, she will always find a certain boy walked on the same road.

"Inuyasha~ _Ohayou_!" she yelled the boy name while waving her hands to him and run to his side.

"Yo.. _Ohayou,_" he answered the greetings and sees the girl running to his side. Just seeing Kagome's smile, it makes Inuyasha smiled a little. One thing that Kagome don't know about him is how much he loves her smile.

"Thank you for escorted me to the library yesterday," said Kagome as she shake his hands up and down.

"Un," he just nodded. Actually he doesn't mind while Kagome shaking his hands like that, but the way she did it, it is a little rough.

Once again a silence wrapped around them. No one is talking to each other; they are just enjoying the beautiful on the road, until Kagome sees one petal fell from the Sakura trees, she then remembered something.

"5cm per second."

"What?"

"It is a speed of Sakura petals fell from the trees."

"Ha? What is that?"

"That is what I read from the book that I borrowed yesterday," with her brown manic, she just looked at the Sakura petals that fell.

"Keh… I don't care about that," Inuyasha just throw his face and put both of his arms behind his head.

"Hard headed as always," Kagome just giggled when she heard the answer. She knew that even Inuyasha said he don't care, he always pay attention to what she says. It's just he too _tsundere_ to admit that. Finally they arrive at the school and go to their own classroom.

With the long education, the bell sound finally ringing throughout the school, giving them a announcement that now it's time to go home. Good thing that Kagome already cleaning the classroom, so she can go home with the black haired boy from 6-3 class.

"Na, Kagome."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she turned her head to see Inuyasha face and waiting for what the boy says.

"When we graduate from school, where will you continue your school?"

"Eh? Why you suddenly ask this? Hmm… maybe at Hoshino junior high school," she put her index finger under her lips and her eyes look at the blue sky above them—thinking about the junior school which will she attended.

Inuyasha just keep silent while his ears heard the explanation from the girl who walked beside him. He already decided which school that will he attend, and the choice that has been made is a school for boys.

"And which junior high school that you choose, Inuyasha?"

"Maybe a junior high school for boys."

"It's great! Then let's do our best ne," she smiled to him once again and Inuyasha just smiled back at her—which is the reply for her action.

.

.

.

It has been a year when the schools start and now it's the time for the 6th grader to graduate from this school. There's a full moment of sadness and also a moment of happiness. Maybe we should say that those things were blended in this moment now. One of the children gives their friends a hug, hoping that in the future they will meet again as an adult.

Well no exception for Kagome. She gives all of her friends a hug and hoping that they will be successful in the future. The short black haired girl then looking for her childhood friend and both of her brown manic spotted him who was with his family.

"_Konnichiwa obasama_," greet Kagome as she bowed before the woman.

"Ah, _konnichiwa_ Kagome-chan," the woman who is Inuyasha mother just smiled softly at the girl while answering her greetings.

"Where is Inuyasha-kun?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, your friend is here."

Feeling his names were being called, the long black haired boy then appears with his older brother. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had an older brother, but even though she and Inuyasha was childhood friend, Kagome feel that she never feel comfortable around his older brother.

When she sees her childhood friend, her smile becomes more bright than usual.

"Nee, after this can you come to my house? At Goshinboku tree?"

"Un, there's also something that I want to tell you."

.

.

.

"Eh?! You will move out?! When?" Kagome was shocked to hear the word "move out" come out from Inuyasha lips. She just can't believe it, her childhood friend who she thought always stay by her side will move out from the areas which have been lived for almost eight years.

_How much more do I have to lose, before my heart is forgiven?_

"Tomorrow."

The word 'tomorrow' is just like an invisible knife which stabbed her chest. It's hurt to hear that, but she knows that someday they will be apart to choose their own life, and be a successful adult in the future. But she believes too that maybe they will meet again someday if they are apart.

"Nee Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Do you still remember the promise of that day when we were still a child?"

Inuyasha just looked down—letting his bangs hiding his eyes—and trying to remember the promise. Actually he remembers it very clearly, and now it's the time to renew the promise.

"Yeah I remember it, and I promise that we will meet again someday," said Inuyasha as he shows Kagome his little finger. To be honest, from the bottom of his heart, he really doesn't want to be apart from Kagome. He just wants to be here and stay by her side until they reach adulthood. But he can't help it either, his father's office is moving to Hokkaido and he must follow his father even if he likes it or not.

"Promise to me okay? That we will meet again someday," with a tearful eyes, Kagome joined her little finger to Inuyasha little finger—a sign that they renewed their promise—to meet again.

Tomorrow comes so fast than Kagome thought, and today is the day that her childhood friend; Inuyasha moved to Hokkaido. All of Kagome family gives their greetings to Inuyasha family. Hoping that they will be happy in Hokkaido, and what about Inuyasha and Kagome? They are giving their goodbye to each other. While on the other side Kagome trying her best to not to cry. She believes in her heart that they will meet again… yeah she believes that.

"Don't forget to mail me when you're in Hokkaido okay."

"I know and stop it; your voice is too high."

"_Gomen_… but remember to mail me okay Inuyasha?"

"Yeah… yeah… I know Kagome…"

Then at that time all of Inuyasha family moved to Hokkaido. Leaving all of good memories in Tokyo which they will never forget. Kagome know in her head that from now on it will be a lonely day without Inuyasha by her side.

.

.

.

It has been two weeks since Inuyasha left Tokyo and now they exchange mails to know each other condition. It's good to hear that Inuyasha is healthy in Hokkaido and how much he love Sapporo's noodle.

When they were exchange letters, little by little Kagome is being attacked by something. A feeling that overflowing in her heart; a longing feeling, and sometimes its hurt when she know that she can't do anything about this feelings.

_How many more pains do I have to suffer, to meet you once again?__  
><em>_One more time, oh seasons, fade not__  
><em>_One more time, when we were messing around_

With a smile on her face, the teen girl with a long black hair now grabbed a piece of paper from her book and a ballpoint and then she start to write something.

_**Dear Inuyasha.**_

_**Hey how have you been? It's good to hear that you're healthy and I'm happy to hear that you're happy in Hokkaido. Oh! I surprised a little too when you said that you loved Sapporo's noodle. Is it good like ramen? I hope so (lol)* **_

_**Well… my family and I are healthy too and as always my ojiichan take care of the shrine. It's funny when I remember that when we were child, you always come here and ojiichan became angry because you broke his bonsai tree. **_

_**Hey, when will you come to Tokyo? It's just two weeks and now I've already miss you. You know it's so lonely without here. Please come to Tokyo again when the holiday comes.**_

_**20xxx/4/13**_

_**From your friend;**_

_**Kagome.**_

After she wrote that letter, she put it inside the envelope. Just for a moment she stared at the letter that she held. She really misses him and she can't hold the overflowing feelings. Without her noticing, her body slumped on her desk and she closed her eyes—letting the sleep take her to the dream world.

_Whenever we disagreed, I would always give in first__  
><em>_Your selfish nature made me love you even more__  
><em>_One more chance, the memories restrain my steps__  
><em>_One more chance, I cannot choose my next destination_

The sun's rays on the east which that means a new tomorrow comes. The girl with a long black hair opened her eyes and walk at the window to see a beautiful view in the morning.

She looked at the letter that she made last night, and thought to send it when she goes to school. She just hopes that she will get a good answer.

_I'm always searching, for your figure to appear somewhere__  
><em>_On the opposite platform, in the windows along the lane_

"_Ittekimasu_" she yelled from the doorway to her mother and letting her legs to escort her to the school. But before she reached her destination, she stopped at the red mailbox and sends the letter.

_Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place__  
><em>_If my wish were to come true, I would be at your side right away__  
><em>_There would be nothing I couldn't do__  
><em>_I would put everything on the line and hold you tight_

.

.

.

One year have passed and she happy that she still get a reply from Inuyasha. He was irritated when she asked about ramen thing but then they would back to normal ways. They have been talked about a lot of things. About his life and activities in Hokkaido and about Kagome life and activities in Tokyo.

Because it has been a year, so that also mean a last semester in first grade of junior high school and that means it is also a holidays that she waiting about. She then makes another letter and asks about when Inuyasha will come to Tokyo.

_If I just wanted to avoid loneliness, anybody would have been enough.__  
><em>_Because the night looks like the stars will fall, I cannot lie to myself.__  
><em>_One more time, oh seasons, fade not.__  
><em>_One more time, when we were messing around_

The reply that she got is a little fast. Just a week ago after the holiday started and now she got a reply from her childhood friends. But when she read the letter, Kagome become disappointed that Inuyasha can't come to Tokyo now. Well she can't help it either, even though she want so selfishly ask him to ome tomorrow, she don't want him to get angry at her.

Then suddenly she heard her mother voice who telling her that there's a phone call from her friend named Yuka. Kagome just go downstairs and pick up the phone. Yeah, after disappointed by Inuyasha answers, maybe it would be better if she hang out with her friends at Akihabara.

_I'm always searching, for your figure to appear somewhere__  
><em>_At a street crossing, in the midst of dreams_

It's almost 04.30 in the late afternoon and now it's the time to go home. Kagome just waved at her friends and walked down on the street to Higurashi shrine. She really wants to relax her tired muscle right now.

.

.

.

It has been so long after that time and now Kagome is a high scholar. She really happy when she heard a announcement that she was accepted in the favorite high school in Tokyo. Good thing that now she has a cell phone, so she can exchange a mail with Inuyasha by an e-mail.

Actually the part when Kagome were accepted in the high school was two weeks ago. She opened her cell phone and begins texting the long haired boy. The last messages were told her that now Inuyasha moved again to Kyoto because of his father's job again.

_Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place__  
><em>_If a miracle were to happen here, I would show you right away_

It's already a midnight. The full moon's light was giving the dark sky a little light. Kagome closed her flip phone and letting the comfortable feels take her to her dream world.

As the morning comes, the girl opened her eyes and looked at the outside of windows. Then she checked her cell phone to see there is no reply messages from a certain person. It surprised her that Inuyasha not reply her messages. A question is popped inside her head. Why? Why Inuyasha not reply her messages?

_The new morning, who I'll be from now on__  
><em>_And the words I never said: "I love you."_

Okay, it has been six months and whenever Kagome sends Inuyasha her e-mail, she never gets a reply from him. First she thought maybe he was busy, but then she started to worry. What happened to her childhood friend? He's not hurt by anything isn't he?

Now it's summer. This is one of their favorite seasons. Hey would go to everywhere, hunting a dragonfly together, go to the swimming pool together and those memories is just make it harder. The more she remembered those moments, the more she wanted to see him so badly. But on the other side, she felt relived because those memories who gave her a power to always move on.

_The memories of summer are revolving__  
><em>_The throbbing which suddenly disappeared_

Six months without his reply is hard for Kagome, but she knows maybe he has his own reason why he not replies her messages. Also not too long, she will be in the 3rd grade on her high school.

.

.

.

7 years have passed since that day and up until now Inuyasha still not messages her yet. Those parts become so natural for Kagome now. Oh yeah, she attends a campus in Kyoto with a big graduate score. She also tries to become a teacher and she studying so hard in her campus.

_I'm always searching, for your figure to appear somewhere__  
><em>_At dawn on the streets, at Sakuragi-cho__  
><em>_Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place__  
><em>_If my wish were to come true, I would be at your side right away__  
><em>_There would be nothing I couldn't do__  
><em>_I would put everything on the line and hold you tight_

Those days have been so hard for Kagome. From the moment she said goodbye to her childhood friend; Inuyasha until she graduates from her campus with a big score again. Now she works as teacher. It's so lonely for Kagome without Inuyasha by her side all this time. All the time, in the middle of night, she trying her best to not to cry—trying not to regret of what happen—and live her life now.

Sometimes she think that she want to turn back time to that day, telling Inuyasha her feelings and let the word 'I love you' out on that day before it's too late, but then she think maybe this is the best, maybe this is the way to see how strong her feelings are and Kagome know this is the best. Up until now, she still believes that she will meet with him again someday.

_I'm always searching, for fragments of you to appear somewhere__  
><em>_At a traveller's store, in the corner of newspaper,__  
><em>_Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place__  
><em>_If a miracle were to happen here, I would show you right away__  
><em>_The new morning, who I'll be from now on__  
><em>_And the words I never said: "I love you."_

And now here stands Kagome Higurashi a 25 years old woman with a long black hair that reached her waist, is working as a teacher now. After she graduates from her campus, she went back to Tokyo and work as a teacher there. She doesn't want to leave her family too long, it' just she dislikes the feelings.

The woman now stands in front of Goshinboku. Lot things happened all this time and it makes this woman become more mature, not childish like before. She still holds the memories of her and Inuyasha together very dearly. Even though she don't know where he is now.

"Kagome…?" a familiar voice can be heard by both of Kagome's ears. Both of her eyes widened when she heard that voice. She knows that voice. That familiar voice that she longing to hear all this time.

Slowly but surely Kagome turn her head to see the person who calling her name and she shocked to see the man with long black hair and brown eyes are standing in front of her.

"Inuyasha…" she just murmured his name under her breath. She can't believe of what she sees right now.

"It's have been a long time huh? How have you been?" asked Inuyasha while scratching his head.

Kagome can't hold it anymore. Those overflowing feelings that she locked inside her heart now are open. She feels a hot liquid come from the corner of her eyes—letting the tears falling down on her cheeks—and letting Inuyasha sees her crying face.

"_Inuyasha no Baka!"_ yelled Kagome as she run to the business man who stand in front of her and then throw her arms around his body—letting the warmth of his body envelope her body.

"Tadaima, Kagome. Sorry for not give you a messages…"

The woman just throwing her head side to side, showing a gesture to the man who hugs her that it's okay now you're here. As she feels a little calm now, she looks up at the certain person.

"Why now?"

"Well… I've been so busy with school, campus and father's job. I'm helping him now."

"Wow… it's great."

There a silence comes to them again just like that day. For the first time after Inuyasha back, he showing Kagome his best smile.

"It's like what I promised to you isn't it? That we will meet again someday."

"Un!"

_I always end up looking for your smile, to appear somewhere__  
><em>_At the railroad crossing, waiting for the express to pass__  
><em>_Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place__  
><em>_If our lives could be repeated, I would be at your side every time__  
><em>_I would want nothing else__  
><em>_Besides you, nothing else matters_

.

.

.

_**Even though we must separated again by what it's called fate, let's make a promise again and again that we will meet again someday…**_

.

.

.

おわり

.

.

.

A/N: Done. Whew it's so long, sorry if the story is kind of rush. I have a lot of work to do. Especially my manga doujinshi project; "REFRAIN" and "Gakuen K –wonderful school days-" busy~ busy~ okay readers thanks for reading *bows* and I hope you like it, even though it's weird (lol) and sorry for the typo.

このストリーを詠む下さってありがとうございます～！

**Translation note:**

-bento: meals

-ittekimasu: I'm off

-Ki o tsukete ne: becareful okay

-ohayou: good morning

-mou: the way to show irritated expression

-manga: Japanese comic

-jaa mata ne: then, see you

-mata: see you

-otouto: little brother

-ojiichan: grandpa

-obasama: aunt

-gomen: sorry

-*(lol): in japan there's a custom to use (笑) – (laugh) whenever they send a messages

-tsundere: the way to say a personality which is shy, said a bad words and bad attitude outside but have a sweet personality inside.

-inuyasha no baka: inuyasha stupid

-hanami: activities in japan to see a flowers blooming


End file.
